nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki
Greetings! Welcome to , an encyclopedia about Nitrome that ! With since September 2008, we strive to be your ultimate source for everything Nitrome! So why not join the community today? ! This months logo is based off the recently released game at the time of making, Rubble Trouble Tokyo.In the logo, Garry is controlling the giant Mecha Saur. The foot of the Mecha Saur and its laser beam is all that is visible. Barry is located next to the Boss, the Boss who is jumping in happiness that his crew is earning money for demolishing buildings. As always, the "Nitrome" logo has been taken from the credits section, while the word Wiki is the only word not taken from the Rubble Trouble Game. July 15th 2011: Article comments have now been activated on . June 4th 2011: has now been activated on Nitrome Wiki. May 14th 2011: Random-Storykeeper is given Admin and Rollback rights. November 27th 2009: The wiki hits 1000 articles! The 1000th article being Scratchbots! November 25th 2009: Nitrome Boy, NW member that left months ago, returns. October 21st 2009: NOBODY has re-done the skin to fit with wikia's new skin. June 19th 2009: Bulbear4444 leaves the Nitrome Wiki due to a tight School Schedule. January 2nd 2009: NOBODY is promoted to Admin and Bureaucrat. * That Zapo is the name of the main character of Fault Line? * That there are 11 types of cannons related with Nitrome's games? * That the Priest of Hecate of Double Edged bears a resemblance to Jawas from Star Wars? * That Small Fry takes place in the Cheese Dreams universe? * That Nitrome started up in 2004? To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Visit Nitrome Wiki:Editing Help for tips on how to add images, bold and italic text, and other tips! * Ask an experienced user for help! ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there and help. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * Visit the Categories in need of Rewriting to find articles that have to be rewritten. * Place templates on pages that do not meet the wiki's Manual of Style. Find a page lacking information? Place Template:Stub so other users can add more information. Find a page written improperly? Place Template:Revise on it so other users can rewrite it. ; Talk and more... * Visit the forums for extra help and friendly discussion. Feed Me! is a Platformer Main Game. Suggest a featured article! What's your favourite Nitrome game? wtYgG_bc0TY If Nitrome were to release games for consoles, which consoles would you buy the games for? Wii Playstation 3 Xbox 360 Nintendo DS Playstation Portable Ipod Computer '''Last poll results (Votes are in numbers) See the full list of Poll Results from past months * Join the chat! * What's happening on this Wiki? * A lot of help here! * A random page! * Search on the Wiki! * New photos on this Wiki! * Add glitches here! * Talk, ask, connect with the leader of this Wiki and creator of Nitrome Universe, NOBODY * Visit Nitrome Universe! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse